BlazBlue X RWBY - Dust and Seithr
by Saber501
Summary: Two strangers arrive from a world very different from Remnant then trigger events that lead to the changing of two whole worlds and their inhabitants. It's up to Ruby Rose and her friends, teamed up with several new allies to protect the worlds they all live in and stop the likes of a sadistic Troll and a Mad Puppeteer. In truth, are these two worlds so different from each other?
1. Crazy Snake Eyes

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

"Colonel? Is this about that favor you asked for?" Aside from a ticking grandfather clock and distant birds chirping from outside, silence filled the office room. The mid-morning sun shined through the windows and onto a desk filled with files and papers, all detailing a variety of information. Standing on an expensive carpet rug in the center of the room were two very peculiar men. "What is this?" Asked one to the other, "A device of some sorts?"

"I've made an incredible discovery:" the latter replied, "The existence of other worlds, ones beyond the Boundary. With this device, I can bring us precisely to any of these worlds as I please."

The first gentleman seemed perplexed by this. "And…you're suggesting we test if this device actually works?"

"Well of course." The other scoffed, "Do you think me an imbecile?"

"No, not really… I'm sure you know what you're doing. Is the Imperator aware of this?"

"I intend on telling her after we bring suitable results of these worlds." Buttons on said device began beeping at each press. "And now, off we go."

"Wh-Whoa, wait a min-!" The two were gone after a flash of light engulfed the room they once stood in, leaving it vacant.

* * *

_Stories. It all starts with a small idea. These ideas can create many things, including worlds. One whole world may in fact be a collective of stories, each filled with their own colorful characters and lore._

_This is the tale where two worlds collide. Though born from differing origins, they shall clash together and bring about the meeting of friends and foes. It is time that we see these events unfold and witness the trials of both aspiring and unlikely heroes._

_The Wheel of Fate is Turning…_

* * *

Like the crackling sparks to a lightning rod in a thunderstorm, white bolts of electricity danced around a ball of blinding light that hovered in the air.

The white ball grew in size slowly, then split into two separate beings. Flaring almost as bright as the sun, the strange orb let out one last flash as two figures emerged from the light and landed on the ground beneath them. One, donning a golden mask, stood on his feet while the other, clad in a black suit and tie, fell to his hands and knees.

"Dammit, Colonel…" the latter panted, slowly rising to his feet whilst dusting off his suit. "You could've at least let me prepare…"

The masked stranger looked about their new surroundings, taking in as much information as he saw fit. The land around them was like that of an aircraft hangar, littered with shipping crates, large metal containers and a central metal building with a rounded roof.

"Not the most preferable of destinations, but it will do…" the masked figure deduced. "Aside from that, the test was a success."

"Wait, you didn't even TEST the damned thing yet?" the man in the suit said, shooting up to his feet. "The hell, Relius?! You could've-" The man in the suit stopped himself, taking a moment to look around. "Oh, that's peculiar…" he said to no one in particular. "…I sense seithr."

"Seithr?" the man dubbed Relius clarified. "I thought this place felt strange…"

"Yes. It's concentrated, coming from somewhere…" the suited man replied. "You sure this is a different world? How would there be seithr in an alternate dimension?"

"I wouldn't know…but it would make for excellent data," Relius said. "You should be able to single out where it is better than I can. Go make yourself useful, Hazama."

The man dubbed Hazama sighed, wandering off towards the large, central hangar. "Fine then," he muttered. "Making me do dirty work…"

The two strange figures meandered into the metal hangar, shadows overcoming them as they left the daylight and steeped themselves in dim lighting. Hazama began to step further into the compound when he felt his collar being tugged forcefully. He found himself crouching behind a wooden crate within seconds.

"The hell?" he barked, looking over at Relius crouching next to him.

"Quiet, Captain," the Colonel said in a hushed tone. "We aren't alone."

Hazama peered out from behind the crate, seeing men in black and white outfits with white masks shielding their faces patrol the area. Sorting more of the wooden crates that were lying about, they had nary a clue of the intruders of their compound.

"Oh…" Hazama said, turning back to sit behind the crates. "Jobbers."

"Certainly. But let's be smart about this," Relius remarked. "One masked fool at a time will most definitely be an easier task than all of them at once."

"I'm sorry, do you not have confidence in my awesomeness?" Hazama questioned.

"No. We simply don't know if these people are capable of controlling the seithr in this area," Relius replied.

"I suppose you're right," Hazama muttered. "But if we take this place for ourselves…this outlet of seithr will be at our disposal."

"My thoughts precisely," Relius stated. "Flank left. I'll head right."

Hazama smirked, peering out from behind the crate once more. The patrolling masked man was facing away from him, so the green-haired gent swiftly dashed out from the first crate and moved on to a second. With no one else in sight, Hazama shot a dark green, ethereal chain from his hand. The snake head at the tip grasped the patrolling guard's collar and forcefully dragged him towards Hazama, who planted his heel into the incoming guard's spine. A blade shot out from Hazama's shoe and pierced the guard's back, and Hazama muffled the man's grunt of pain with his gloved hand. He tossed the limp body aside to the shadows and moved onwards.

As Hazama moved to the left, Relius crept slowly to the right. With a snap of his fingers, a strange figure appeared by his side. Like a porcelain doll, she had shiny white skin and wore a magenta dress with a strange hat, the colors of both matching that of Relius' overcoat. On her long arms, hook-shaped blades mimicked fingers that spread out with open palms. Relius pointed two fingers to a darker corner of the room, and the metal figure floated daintily over to stand in the shadows. A masked guard saw the female figure and wandered towards it in confusion. He aimed his firearm in its general direction, lowering it as he came closer and closer. The female figure did nothing, having no orders from its master, letting the masked goon come within arm's reach. As the guard examined the doll, Relius placed his palm on the ground beneath him.

"_Geara Lugia,_" he said softly.

A purple, ethereal circle appeared on the ground beneath the masked goon. Before he could react a metal contraption shot out of the ground and pierced the masked goon through the chest and back with crab claw-like blades. Too startled to scream, the masked goon fell limp to the floor when the contraption dislodged itself. Relius snapped his fingers once again, dismissing his puppet as he continued on.

Hazama and Relius slowly but surely made their way around the hangar, silently eliminating any patrolling guards as they found their way near a group of three standouts, illuminated by a single light shining down on them. Clearly looking different from the others they dealt with before, Hazama and Relius shot each other looks signaling to wait.

An orange haired thief in a white trench coat and black bowler hat, standing in the center of the light, looked on at the other two figures standing in front of him. One was a dark skinned girl with green hair, and the other was a silver-haired man with a pale complexion. The orange haired man pointed a stylized black and red cane at the silver-haired man's chest, gritting his teeth.

"Listen, you little punk…" he started. "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-"

"Do _what_, Roman?" He was interrupted by a young, dark-haired woman in a red dress who stood on a high platform that soon lowered to the three.

Roman Torchwick nervously laughed. "I'd, uh…not kill them?"

Cinder Fall approached them, her glass heels tapping against the concrete ground as she gave a half-glare at Roman. "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"I was _going_ to-"

Sensing something was off, Roman cut himself off turned and found himself blocking a volley of silver knives with his cane. The other figures, startled by this turn of events, put up their guard.

"Oh dear, I suppose that one's on me…" a sly voice muttered. "Apologies, Colonel. I got jumpy."

A green-haired man in a suit stood up from behind a crate to the central figures' right. A blonde man with swept-back hair and a magenta outfit let out a groan of disdain as he revealed himself, standing to their left.

"Every time, Captain…" the blonde man sighed. "I remind you that you should have some tact and save your little bursts, but you never listen…"

Roman, confused to the core, looked at both intruders with wide eyes. "…what the hell?!" he said, planting his cane on the ground. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm not sure if you waltz into secret hideouts like it's some sort of hobby, but I don't think you two should be digging your noses into _our_ business."

"Oh?" the green-haired man in the suit turned his attention towards the ginger thief. "Is there a problem?"

"Why, yes, there is. You're in White Fang territory, you hipster."

"Oh dear. Oh, I'm so, very sorry my good man." With eyelids shut, the man in black made an offended expression. "I didn't mean to interrupt your little circle jerk, Mr. Clockwork Orange!"

The thief snapped and tapped the tip of his cane against the stranger's chest. "That's Roman Torchwick to you, buddy!"

"Torchwick? More like _Torched-dick_, amirite?" He grinned, removing his hat to dust it off. "But if it's a name you're wanting, then you may call me Hazama, if you're not exactly in the mood for getting your eyes fed to you through a straw."

Already fuming, Roman gritted his teeth whilst clenching his cane. "I'll show you what happens to shit-talkers like you. Get 'em!" He pointed towards Hazama, expecting several men in Grimm masks to surround the target. But no one came.

"Oh, that's embarrassing…" Hazama jibed. "Are you talking to the masked men in the room? Because the only one left is my friend Colonel Relius Clover over there, and I highly doubt he'd listen to you."

Roman looked around the hangar, seeing that indeed they were the only six inhabitants. He stomped his foot. "Fine then!" he growled. "Emerald, Mercury! Prove that you aren't completely worthless!"

The dark-skinned girl brandished two hooked blades, and the silver-haired man took a Tae-Kwon-Do stance.

"You're gonna regret waltzing in here, you punks!" the girl dubbed Emerald taunted.

Relius stroked his stubbled chin, peering at the two armed combatants before him. He hardly seemed perturbed. "Soul analysis completed. I believe they pose no threat to us, Captain Hazama," he said calmly.

Emerald and Mercury raised a collective eyebrow. "Soul analysis? The hell you shitting about, old man?" the latter remarked.

**[Song cue: _Gluttony Fang II_ (Hazama's theme)]**

"Oh really? A shame," Hazama muttered. "Thought I'd really be able to stretch my legs. But I suppose not."

Having enough of their banter, Emerald dashed forward with weapons in hand as Mercury did a leaping axe kick above her. Hazama grinned and dashed backwards with a hand on his hat, leaving Mercury's foot to land on the ground. The dark-suited man whistled with a small fix of his tie before lashing out his own forward kick which made a trail of strange dark energy in the image of a black serpent. Mercury dodged and held his left foot up, kicking the air in front of him which fired bullets at Hazama. The gent swayed left and right from each shot then retaliated with a hard toss of five silver knives. The young killer kicked four out of the air but stumbled as one impaled through his black pants at the left shin.

What took Hazama by surprise was the fact he heard a "tink" instead of the blade hitting flesh, though he played it off as the knife impaling part of his weapon. Mercury then leaped into the air, dive-kicking to the man below. His foot was stopped by a barrier made up of multiple chains, then Hazama countered with a high kick. Another green snake trailed behind his foot, hiding the knife in his shoe that cut part of Mercury's right boot. Mercury back-flipped and landed on his feet, swearing under his breath as he kicked at the ground with his damaged weapon.

Firing shot after shot from her dual pistols, Emerald glared as Relius surrounded himself with a magenta aura. Each of her bullets simply passed through his body, leaving him untouched. She grimaced, her eyes darting around the vicinity as she sought out an opportunity to take. Flipping her weapons a bit, she lunged her left arm out, the blade of her revolver detaching with a chain connecting the two parts together. The chained-sickle hurled towards Relius, who held out his hand with a silver animatronic arm resembling that of a marionette came from behind his cape and struck the blade away from hitting him. The crimson-eyed thief glared as she brought her blade back to her weapon then narrowed her eyes.

With Hazama distracted with Mercury, she took the initiative to fool the masked man. To him, he saw her beginning to reload her pistols, but in reality, she took cautious steps and maneuvered around until she stood about a meter behind him. Though most would've been tricked by such a mirage, Relius managed to see through the trick.

"Oh, how crafty." He taunted, which seemed to catch her off guard. Silently grimacing, she still made the attempt to strike his back with her sickle. With a snap of his fingers, bladed fingers came out and clenched around her weapon.

"W-What?!" Her eyes widened as the blue-eyed doll glared, causing her to try and shoot the automaton. The right hand of the doll then changed into a round saw blade, slashing the revolver out of her hand then lacerating Emerald's right wrist to fully disarm her. She winced and backed away, clenching her nearly wounded arm. Using her semblance to distract the caped male nearly kept her from protecting herself. "How did you…?" She trailed off, glaring as she shook her arm a bit.

"Illusions can mislead many in a predicament such as this." Relius adjusted his mask, "However," turning to face the young thief, "it's useless if you think you can deceive me." He then snapped his fingers again, ordering to the doll, "_Ignis, go!_"

Though she managed to block with her arms, Emerald was unable to counter as both hands of the pink doll struck her body in a flurry of punches, pushing her up into the air. With the woosh of his cape, Relius lept into the air and made a double hand motion, palms out towards Emerald.

"_Id Lauger!_" He chanted, a purple glyph opening up in front of his palms as an over-sized fist on a retracting mechanism launched out like magic.

It struck the green-haired girl in the back, causing her to yelp suddenly. The doll named Ignis then vanished into thin air as Emerald was sent straight into the ground. The impact of her body formed a small crater as a result and she groaned in pain, feeling little of her aura left behind.

With the glyph and mechanical weapon gone in the blink of an eye, Relius felt his feet land on the ground. "You were gravely mistaken if victory was the expected outcome." He declared while dusting off his sleeves.

Roman struck the ground with his cane, disgusted at the sight of the so called street-rat losing so quickly. Despite this, Cinder still maintained her calm demeanor, first eying the masked man, then at the suited gent.

Mercury caught the glimpse of Emerald's defeat then turned his gaze to back-flip away as another green serpent lashed out at him. He gritted his teeth towards Hazama, trying to act as if the knife in his shin was hurting him yet still maintaining his bravado. "C'mon, ya loser! Got anything else?"

Smiling at the smack-talk, Hazama started to chuckle. "Why don't I knock out a few gears loose in those tin kickers?"

The silver-haired adolescent was taken back by this, then audibly growled. "How 'bout you shut the Hell up!?" He snapped, recklessly charging at the man in black and sent his right leg out into an axe kick.

Hazama ducked under the strike, only feeling his hat flying off from the boy's attack. Glancing up with his bright green hair now spiked back, he gave a wide grin as Mercury was stunned at the sight of yellow eyes with thin slits like that of a snake's. "_Unyielding..._" His hands flashed up and chains wrapped around Mercury's legs, yanking him to the ground. With a wide smile, he brought his foot up and sent it right onto the head of gray hair.

"**Viper!**" Exclaimed a now sinister sounding Hazama as he unleashed multiple stomps on Mercury's head, making the latter grunt and yell each time his face was forced into the ground. The suited gent continued lacerating the young man, even going as far as to bloody his nose as soon as his aura diminished to zero.

Feeling his nose soon to crack, Mercury reached up and grabbed Hazama by the ankle, now screaming. "Stop, stop, STOP!" He begged at the crack of his voice then felt the stomping end.

**[Song end]**

"What? You think you'll get it easy, brat?!" As if he was a completely different man, Hazama began grinding the heel of his shoe on the boy's head while he kept mocking. "If you think you're hot shit, then you've got another thing comin'!" He then yanked his leg away, stepping back from the wounded fighter.

Torchwick was now ready to take on the intruders himself, seeing how the two had failed He brought up Melodic Cudgel and took aim in the sights. "Why you motherfu-!"

"I think that's enough." Cinder cut him off, pushing his cane down as she stepped towards the two. Emerald and Mercury managed to recover but hastily staggered away, the former hunched with a wince and the later covering his bloody nose. Both glared at the intruders and stood behind their raven-haired mentor.

"Hmph. Tough crowd." Hazama sneered whilst picking his hat back up. Relius watched Cinder approach them and moved his hands under his cape. Something told him it was better to wait and see her potential another time.

"You've certainly flaunted your power." The female commented, hands on her hips. "But I see better use in your strength than torturing my apprentices. Though, I'm certain they needed to be whipped in shape," She glanced back at said teens, eyes narrowed, "especially since they didn't keep their hands clean when arriving here in Vale."

Emerald caught on to what she said and soon rubbed the back of her head out of guilt. Mercury just looked away while shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sure they've learned their lesson by now." Hazama patted off his hat, smirking at the female. "Kids are kids, yeah?"

Relius stroked his chin with a slow nod. "Now that hostilities are hopefully aside," He started, "perhaps we may begin with formalities, presuming we already know each other's names."

"Very well. I am Cinder Fall. I'm the one in charge here, and you best remember that. Wherever you two hail from matters very little to me. All I ask of you is to not think." She lit a flame in her hand with a burning glare towards them, "_Obey._"

Both acknowledged the magical energy coming off of her body and seemed unfazed by it. Relius nodded accordingly, while Hazama snickered. "I suppose you'll have our cooperation…" _"For now…"_ He mumbled in his mind, his hair flattening into a bowl cut with eyes now shut.

Knowing they'll work with her, Cinder nodded and turned around, walking past Emerald and Mercury. "Be sure to have your things ready." She ordered while strutting off, "The next phase is approaching…"

* * *

**I've been meaning to update this chapter for quite some time and upload it as a Christmas present to you guys, but alas, life finds a way to kick my ass. Well anyway, here you go!**

**Oh, and the stealth segment for this chapter was done by my good friend Jake since it takes more than one mind to write big things like this. So go check him out. He does art and is writing his own full on novel. He's Sharky618 on DeviantArt.**

**Man, was Volume 3 a mess of emotions... At least it gives me time to plan out more details of this whole clusterfuck, right? ...Right...?**


	2. A Dimensional Interference?

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY.**

* * *

There was a faint hum coming from a computer as well as the clicking of its keyboard. Sitting at the desk of where the computer remained was a slim pink-haired woman. Her gold eyes were focused on the bright monitor as she typed away. Judging by the oddly designed lab coat she wore, she was a scientist. On top of her head were a pair of cat ears that twitched a little as she paused in her typing.

"What the Hell?" Her eyebrows furrowed, "A dimensional interference? I've never seen one like this before..."

She leaned back into her chair, pulling a blue lollipop from her mouth. Examining the data before her, the scientist saw strange results. "That could only mean..." She began to think of possible reasons behind the phenomena.

"There is another universe that has made contact with ours." The voice of a girl finished the professor's sentence.

Sighing to herself, the feline woman turned around in her desk to face her visitor, "I was wondering when you'd show up again, Rachel." She stuck the lollipop back into her mouth, "And what makes you so sure there's some other world? All we've encountered so far were one too many damn time loops."

"Because I've managed to detect the presence of this other world myself." The girl referred to as Rachel replied, pushing her blonde hair back which was done in very long twin tails, "Not to mention two beings from our plane of existence have sent themselves there."

The cat girl stared at Rachel in disbelief. "But...that could only mean..." Her pupils dilated as she began to realize, "Relius Clover... You bastard." She grimaced at the name and slammed a fist on her desk, causing several leftover bags of snacks to jump, "What right does he have, invading other worlds?"

"Kokonoe," Rachel put her hands on the gothic dress that hugged her body, "His intentions might very well be the same as they are here. But be that as it may," her arms crossed, "we should observe this world in anyway possible. If the Imperator is to realize this world, then she may find ways to influence it with Takamagahara and send it to chaos as she wishes here."

Professor Kokonoe took a deep breath then relaxed in her chair. She knew what madness Relius Clover had done in the past and she very well knew what more he could do, especially to a world untouched by his evil. She tossed her eaten lollipop away and reached for a bag of potato chips to munch on.

"If Relius is there," she bit down onto a salty chip, "then I have no doubt in my mind that Yuuki Terumi is with him. But even so, we'd need to send others to observe wherever they are."

As she heard this idea, the vampire lolita formed a small gin, "Ragna the Bloodedge is almost to Ikaurga. He shall go."

Kokonoe blinked as she ate another chip, "You're not serious, are you? We don't know anything about that world. For all we know, there couldn't be any seithr at all. Or he could get himself into a huge mess that we couldn't fix, knowing the dumbass he is."

"You doubt his usefulness, yet you've went out of your way to rebuild his arm." The small blonde pointed out.

With a groan, Kokonoe leaned in her chair and set aside her bag of chips. She then pushed her glasses up to pinch the bridge of her nose, "You're really difficult to work with. But I suppose I'll find a way to let us access this "other world". Maybe I'll get some interesting data on it as well."

Rachel smiled in her little victory and turned away, "I shall return once Ragna has arrived. Be sure to inform Kagura and Hibiki until then." And like that, she was gone.

The cat scoffed and turned her chair to face the bright glow of the monitor, her endless typing continued.

* * *

"Truly remarkable..." Relius Clover eyed a red crystal of Dust in his hand, turning it with a careful grip. He and Hazama sat at a table with all types of Dust organized on the table by various colors. "Do you not sense it, Captain Hazama?" The masked puppeteer gently set the scarlet crystal next to a yellow one.

"Hmm, yes I see it, Colonel." The man in black nodded as he caressed a green crystal in his palm, "These things practically radiate Seithr. It's as if a Cauldron was turned into some diamond mine." A grin formed on his face, his snake eyes staring deep into the magical gem.

Near a doorway, Cinder Fall watched the two men converse, staying quiet with her finger on her chin. She heard faint footsteps behind her and turned to glance at the approcher.

"What is it, Roman?" She urged quietly to not let their visitors catch them eavesdropping.

"Why exactly do you trust them?" Torchwick puffed his cigar and held it in his fingers, "They're not exactly the kind of guys I'd call _friends_."

Cinder's eyebrow furrowed, "Are you questioning me? I didn't ask for your opinion. You have your own job to do, and I expect you to fulfil it to the letter."

"Yes, yes. Don't think, just obey." He rolled his eyes then took the cigar in his teeth. "But I still don't trust them," He glanced at the wall between them and the strangers, "especially that _Hazama_ fellow. Something's just not right about him..."

Placing her hands on her hips, Cinder tilted her head, "Now, don't you worry about them. If they insist on using us until they've done their own plot, then we may strike back at them." She then faintly smiled and turned around, "Now, go prepare the rally with Neo. More Faunus want to join the White Fang, which means more cannon fodder for us."

"Right." Roman snuffed his cigar, "About time Ice Cream actually plays a part..." He then went opposite of Cinder and left with his cane in hand.

Cinder once again peaked into the room as Hazama clenched the green crystal in his hand. "Perhaps these things might as well be useful..." His smirk grew as the Dust began to glow then shrink in his palm. The energy inside the gem faded as it appeared to be absorbed into his own skin.

The dressed woman watched, almost confused at the sight. It seemed like the energy was stored in himself. Judging by the shrouded aura within his body as well as the power demonstrated by his actions earlier, this guy was far from human. He was something much more powerful. It sparked curiosity inside her. "_What is he if not a man?_"

Relius watched with his hands together, examining the energy Hazama absorbed. "Fascinating. If your body can store this kind of power, then perhaps this Dust can provide some magnificent data."

"Dust is used for many things here." Cinder finally announced herself and walked in, a strut in her hips with each tap her glass heels made. She leaned against the table, glancing at Hazama then turning her head towards Relius, "Ammunition for weapons, power sources, and even used in threads for clothing..." She proved this by igniting a flame in her hand whilst the yellow lines in her dress wavered bright.

Watching inquisitively, the masked scientist gave a nod, "I see... In our world, we have something similar. An air substance we call Seithr. By using a technique named Ars Magus, Seithr is used for practically anything in the world. From powering cities to even weapons with the use of Ars Armagus."

Cinder grinned and ran her hand along the table, "How strange... Our worlds seem very similar," Her gaze went to Hazama, "more so than we thought..."

The green-haired man gave a soft chuckle, leaning back into his seat, "Seithr isn't exactly gold. Most areas have suitable amounts of it, but places much lower to the earth have high concentrations that are most likely deadly..." He tilted his fedora back, "Long story short: too much Seithr can kill you."

Slowly nodding, Cinder ran a finger along her jaw, "And where does this "Seithr" come from, exactly? It sounds like something unnatural from how you two put it."

"From a realm we call the _Boundary_." Relius answered as he stood up, "We access it through Gates, or more specifically Cauldrons. The Boundary is not a safe place to enter for most humans. It causes many negative effects, death included."

"Oh my..." The raven-haired woman uttered, "If it's unsafe to enter, then what exactly do you concerning the Boundary?"

"We study it in hopes of acquiring the Azure." Relius placed his right thumb and index finger on his golden mask, adjusting it in place, "A power source beyond anything in existence."

"The one who wields the Power of the Azure," Hazama started, eyes on Cinder, "is the most powerful being in the entire world."

She grew more intrigued. "_If one person had the most power out of everyone else, then no one would have the power to stop them..._" "I'm impressed, truly. Do you know ways to access this power already? Or any form of it?"

Hazama let out a snicker with his fedora tilting over his head, "That I do. I've invented a little something to use just a sample of its power. The Azure Grimoire..."

"Grimoire?" She blinked once and stared at him, "As in a book?"

"Well, it records the Azure's power and stores it, but it's far more than just a book." He tilted his head up at her as faint dark energy emitted from his body, "My body _is_ the Azure Grimoire. The BlazBlue, if you will."

"Your...body..." She stared at him in slight shock, though she kept herself calm on the outside, "So then you're not human?"

"An artificial, if you will." Relius added, standing up from the table, "I've built his body with the BlazBlue myself. Hazama is the name he uses publically, as a persona to hide his true intentions."

"Hehehe..." "Hazama" grinned and waved off his partner's commentary, "Oh, hush now. I don't _need_ an introduction." He then stood up from his own seat, picking his hat off his head.

"_That at least confirms Roman's suspicions..._" Cinder thought in her head, "_He truly isn't whom he says he is..._" "Then what's your _real_ name, if you're willing to tell me."

"Oh?" He blinked for a moment then chuckled, "Please, if you want to get _that_ personal with me, then why not take me to dinner?"

Though she was one to use seduction and her feminine charm as a tactic against others, she was caught off guard this time. "O-Oh," She stammered with a slow nod, "I..."

"Hey, you don't have to," He chuckled again, "I was just kidding. Unless you really want to."

Relius then started walking out with a woosh of his cape, "Come, Hazama. We should take a walk and learn more of Remnant ourselves first hand."

"Riiight. No harm in a little stroll..." Said suited man slid his hat back on top of his bowl cut hair and followed after the puppeteer.

Cinder let out a sigh and turned to the table of Dust. Then she was caught off guard.

"Yuuki Terumi."

She glanced back, "Huh?"

The green-haired killer smirked with one eye open, "I said you can call me Yuuki Terumi." With that, he walked away and followed Relius out of the hideout.

* * *

**Just exposition this time, no world ending bombs or anything.**


	3. Ragna, the Wanderer

Relius and Hazama went on to their stroll throughout Vale for the afternoon just after visiting a library. The two had spent a few hours reading over facts and history of Remnant. Relius had gone over details of the world's technology and the four kingdoms. Hazama looked into most of the studies regarding Grimm and archives of Hunter academies as well as history on Faunus.

After much review on their findings, the two outer worlders continued walking until they reached Vale's Cross Continental Transmit tower where they found themselves amidst a scattered crowd of various Beacon students. Relius looked around, admiring the sight of the large tower through the eyes of his mask. Hazama on the other hand seemed bored, though he masked this by keeping a calm expression.

"I must admit, the technology of this world is truly something worth noting." Relius stated as he glanced back at Hazama, "Though I am hardly impressed."

Hazama's eyes briefly opened as he groaned,"Sheesh, don't kid yourself. I've yet to see anything actually WORTH watching. You want my opinion? This place is TOO peaceful." His eyes went shut while he let out a sigh, "It almost makes me wanna hurl…"

The masked professor's eyebrows furrowed underneath his mask, "Then do you wish to venture into Grimm territory? Perhaps you may find a challenge worth your time."

"What, fight some mutated woodland creatures?" The man in black quickly shot down that idea, "No thanks." His gaze went to the CCT tower, "So um, what is this place here?"

Relius turned and faced said tower. "According to the records, this is a Cross Continental Transmit tower." He placed his fingers on his chin, "Capable of maintaining connections between the Kingdoms, which is parallel to how we establish communications throughout our Hierarchical Cities."

Hazama eyed the tower, appearing to be unamused. "I can understand needing to call people across other continents, but why a tower?"

His question was answered immediately, "Actually sir, it was Atlas' gift to the world after the Great War."

"Hmm?" Hazama and Relius both turned to face two young girls. Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.

"I beg your pardon?" Hazama raised a brow, "Were you talking to me?"

The heiress smiled with a nod then Ruby began imitating her, "Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her giggling.

Weiss glared at her leader, "Don't be a pest." She looked back at the two strangers, "Sorry about her. She's just anxious about seeing the tower herself."

"I see," Relius gave a nod, "then don't let us stop you. We were merely wandering near the City."

Ruby tilted her head to the side and looked at the two of them. "Your auras… They're different…"

"Oh…?" Hazama glanced at her, hiding his eyes with his fedora brim, "And what do you mean by that?"

The fifteenth-year-old swayed her head side to side, "Are you guys…" She suddenly jumped up, "Huntsmen?! You look so cool!"

"Ugh, Ruby…" Weiss groaned with her head shaking.

"Um…" Hazama paused then quickly shook his head, "No no, I'm simply just an assistant to the professor here." He motioned towards Relius, "I can't bring myself to fight anyone. It's just wrong in my eyes." He assured the two students with a kind smile plastered on his face.

"Yes," Relius immediately caught on, "he and I are running a few errands before I go to do some research. I'm experimenting with Dust."

Taking a moment of silence, the two fell for their lie. Weiss appeared a little uneasy but shrugged the feeling off. Ruby still smiled at them, "But you guys still look awesome! Oh, I'm gonna take a picture!" She hastily reached for her scroll, but dropped it on the ground a few feet away due to her hyper fit, "Ah!"

The scroll landed next to the foot of a girl who picked up the device, "Oh." Said girl turned out to be the one Team RWBY met at the docks during Roman Torchwick's near fiasco with the White Fang. "You dropped this." Penny stared ahead with a smile, holding Ruby's scroll in her right hand.

"Hmm?" Relius took one glance at the girl, narrowing his eyes underneath his mask. In a split second, he gave Hazama a signal to walk away with him while Weiss and Ruby had their attention on the ginger-haired girl.

"Penny?!" Ruby looked shocked.

Penny's expression soon faded into a frown,"Uhh…"

"Where have you been?!" Ruby questioned eagerly, "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-Sorry, I think you're confused." Penny tried to ease away from them when she hiccuped, causing Ruby's scroll to land back into her hands. "Uh," She quickly turned away, "I've got to go."

Weiss turned her head towards Ruby, "What was that about?"

"I don't know." The black and red-haired girl then followed after Penny, "But I'm going to find out." She quickly glanced back at Weiss as she rushed off, "You go make your call, see you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss held out her hand before letting her arm fall to her side, "Ugh." She then turned around, finding Relius and Hazama now gone.

* * *

"So, what could you find about this..."other world"?" Asked a dark-haired man in an unusual white, black, and gold uniform as he stood behind a fancy office desk across from Kokonoe.

The pinkette cat brushed her hair to the side whilst she pulled her lollipop from her mouth, "As far as I know, Yuuki Terumi and Relius Clover have found a way to infiltrate this world and, in turn, it caused a dimensional interference."

"Then do you know of a way to access a gateway into it like they have?" The purple-eyed man raised a brow, "Because there are lots of risks tampering with foreign worlds."

"I could," Kokonoe answered, "but in order to monitor any activity there, we'll need to send someone there to observe."

"And whom do you have in mind?" Asked a slightly younger man dressed in a blue uniform.

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

Both men stared in silence, then the taller man chuckled softly.

"Lord Kagura?" The other looked at him in confusion, "What seems funny?"

"I think it might work," Kagura Mutsuki smirked, "as long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

"A-Are you sure though, my lord?" The servant with bowl cut hair seemed to plead to him, "You and I both know the damage he can cause."

"Relax, Hibiki." The Black Knight nodded with crossed arms, "As long as he knows what could happen if Relius or Hazama tried anything."

Kokonoe calmly pushed up her glasses, "To be honest, I think he shouldn't know Terumi is there. He might just go straight for him and destroy anything in his path. He'll have to learn about this new world before anything else."

Kagura slowly nodded, "Good point."

The beastkin professor went to continue about a plan when something began to beep in her pocket. Reaching in, she pulled out a flip-phone and opened it. "Yeah?"

"Professor Kokonoe." A deep but gentlemanly voice came from the device, "Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya have escaped the building."

"What!?" The cat girl's brows raised as her eyes went wide, "How? No, never mind that." She shook her head, "Go pursue them immediately! If Tsubaki Yayoi finds them, then Noel is going to die!"

"Understood." The voice replied, "Iron Tager out."

With a nearly pissed off sigh, Kokonoe closed her phone and placed it back onto her pocket. "Dammit..." She rubbed her temples, "Things just get worse and worse..."

Kagura sat in a chair, "Don't worry, I'll have my men scout out for Ragna while Tager's preoccupied with those two."

"If you will, Lord Kagura," Hibiki commented with a slight bow, "perhaps I may look for Miss Vermillion and Miss Nanaya?"

"Go ahead." The head of the Mutsuki family granted him, "You're a good tracker anyways."

"Thank you sir." He bowed again, "I shall begin my search at once."

Once he left, Kokonoe looked back at Kagura. "I've already developed a location to send Ragna into once we have the chance."

"Anything you can tell about it?"

"Only that there's little technology, so I'm assuming it's a forest."

"All right then. Once we send him there, then we'll get an idea on what kind of world this is?"

"That's the idea. In a worst case scenario, I'll have to send others there. Maybe Jin Kisaragi or even Hakumen."

"Then I suppose we have nothing to lose." Kagura sighed, "It's only a matter of time until the Imperator learns about this world and plans something big."

"Right. For now," Kokonoe walked away to her lab," we wait and hope for the best those two assholes cause a catastrophe there..."

* * *

"Colonel Relius, what's the matter?" Hazama glanced at his colleague as the two made their way into a central district of the city, "Is something wrong?"

Relius stopped on the sidewalk and stroked his chin, "How fascinating. It seems we've discovered an artificial human in this world."

The suited killer raised an eyebrow, "You mean that Penny girl? Though now that you mention it, something was different about her…"

"She is a doll," Relius commented, "much like the ones I've constructed."

"Maybe she is," Hazama adjusted his fedora as they continued walking, "but is she as strong as them? Especially Number 13?"

The puppeteer kept his hands behind his back, "Doubtful, though given the chance, perhaps I may perfect her."

"Hmm." Hazama looked ahead as they both heard megaphones ringing nearby.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job." A hologram of General Ironwood stood between six humanoid robots which stood before large metal crates decorated with the symbol of Atlas. "Wouldn't you agree?" He asked then repeated himself, "Wouldn't you agree?" The clunky droids gave jerky bows as the crowd watching Ironwood's hologram all clapped. Relius stared at the drones with slight intrigue.

"But..." The image of Ironwood frowned, "the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" The crates opened up as more human looking automatons stepped onto their predecessors, a sign the latter were more obsolete. The onlookers continued their applause as the Atlesian general smiled once more. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly," He added, "a little less scary." As if on cue, the robots began flexing and posing.

"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone!" Ironwood added to further interest the crowd, "Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require..." He paused, "a human touch."

Relius's eyebrows furrowed while Hazama adjusted his hat, "Ooh, this should be good..."

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" The hologram of Ironwood vanished while one of a white giant mech replaced him.

"A mech?" The masked puppeteer scoffed softly as he spoke in his head, "Surely, you jest..."

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today," Ironwood's voice announced, "but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

As the crowd applauded once again, Hazama glanced over then tapped Relius's shoulder. "Colonel," He pointed to Ruby and Penny who both started to run off from a pair of Atlas soldiers, "let's see where this goes."

Relius stared then nodded, handing an orange Dust crystal to his partner, "Here, use this with Ars Magus. We should mask our auras so they do not detect us following them."

Taking a moment to think, Hazama nodded and took the gem in his hand, "Good point. I'll take to the rooftops while you flank them." With his hand beginning to glow, the Dust crystal shrunk down as Relius did the same with a purple one. The professor then summoned what seemed to be a magic spell as he dashed forward in a burst of speed. Hazama looked up and swiped the air in front of himself. Green shapes appeared in front of him as his Ouroboros shot out and clamped its iron teeth onto a perch of a rooftop. He used it to send himself high into the air, where he slid on the surface with his feet. He sprinted off, free-running over obstacles as he caught the sight of the two fleeing girls.

Relius came around the corner of a few buildings as he spotted Ruby suddenly rolling onto the street. His eyes narrowed as a truck came zooming in, about to crush her. He watched as Penny jumped in and stopped it with her own two hands, causing it to jump into the air for a brief moment. "What a fascinating phenomena..." He smirked and looked to his right, walking to the other side of the building to flank around as Penny ran off with her hands now scarred.

Watching Ruby chase after her still, Hazama sent himself flying onto the roof above them with Ouroboros to listen closely to their conversation.

"Penny! Please!" Ruby came up to the supposed "girl" whilst exasperated, "What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny backed away with a nervous expression as she attempted to continue running, "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" She began hiccuping with each lie, "I-I don't want to talk about it!"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

"No! No, no!" She attempted to retreat from the Huntress, "You wouldn't understand..."

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

"You're my friend, right?" Penny finally gave in with desperation as she moved closer, "You promise you're my friend?!"

Ruby nodded with a soft "I promise."

"Ruby..." Penny held her hands out after a second of silence, "I'm not a real girl..."

"Oh." Was all Ruby could utter as a wide smirk grew across Hazama's face. "Penny," She continued with confusion, "I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura!" She turned her head to the side and muttered sadly, "I'm not real..."

Ruby took Penny's hands in her own, "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um..." She leaned in close to Ruby's face, "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby tapped her chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"Oh please..." Hazama rolled his eyes as his grin faded away, "She's still just a friggin doll..."

"The General?!" Ruby asked then looked back, "Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

Penny simply smiled, "They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby scoffed, "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet..." She frowned, "One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" The young huntress asked, "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

The confused robot girl mumbled, "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..."

"Check down here!" One of the Atlas soldiers ordered.

"You have to hide!" With little effort, Penny lifted her friend above her head.

"Penny, wait!" Ruby struggled but to no effort as she was carried towards a dumpster, "What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Tossing her friend in the trash, Penny held up the lid to talk, "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

"I promise."

Penny gently set the lid down but Ruby pushed it up a little with her had to see the commotion outside the garbage container.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers called out.

Penny smiled and stood, staring at them, "Sal-u-tations, officers!

"Why were you running?" The first questioned her, "And what happened to the other girl?"

"What girl? I was by myself all day!" She hiccuped loudly but kept smiling.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." He scolded her.

"Are you okay?" The other asked.

Penny showed off her barely injured palms, "Just a scratch."

The first soldier frowned, "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!" She followed willingly.

Ruby watched with sadness as they walked off, then jumped with her head striking the lid of the dumpster. Rats inside had startled her.

Hazama jumped down from the roof, landing next to Relius. "Well, that was something else."

Relius chuckled with a hand on his mask, "Indeed. To think that she is the first artificial human built in this world when I've made plenty in ours."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Hazama rolled his eyes, "What do you think she meant when she said it's her job to save the world?"

"I do not know. But in any case," Relius' hands went to his sides, "what they have to fear would have to in fact come from us instead."

"Oh, you are so right about that." Hazama began to chuckle, clenching his side with one hand and the top of his hat with the other, "K'hehehe..."

In the next few moments, they overheard chatter coming from Ruby's scroll. "Everyone!" Blake Belladonna's voice shouted, "If you can hear me, we need back-" "HEEEELLLLP!" Sun Wukong interrupted her in a panicked scream, "Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

Both men raised their eyebrows at the Faunus' words, then heard Ruby exclaim in excitement, "Oh, I am not missing this!" Out of nowhere, a red flash zoomed past the two which left a trail of rose petals falling to the ground.

"Well?" Hazama glanced at his coworker, "Are we gonna watch this or not?"

Relius sighed as he flashed his cape to the side, "Might as well..." He dashed away without his feet even touching the ground while Hazama took the express way by flinging himself up with Ouroboros.

The two arrive to witness the battle between Team RWBY against an Atlesian Paladin piloted by Torchwick just after Sun and Neptune were already flung away.

"Wait..." Hazama stared as the girls all made attacks to weaken the stolen mech, "You mean to tell me that these little girls are meant to fight?!"

Relius, watching with intrigue as he examined each girl through their souls. "They are trained at Huntsman and Huntress academies." He clarified for his partner while the mech lost an arm, "This is what they're meant to do, I suppose."

As Yang flew up and landed at the top of the mech, Hazama watched as she continued blasting fiery shotgun rounds into its thick armor. Grimacing inside the cabin of the mech, Roman made the machine run backwards and smash the blonde huntress into two thick columns then punch her with its last limb. She was sent into another column then fell to the ground.

"Brats don't belong in a battlefield," Hazama smirked and glanced at Relius, "wouldn't you agree, Colonel?"

Knowing whom Hazama referred to, the masked man changed the subject, "You forget they posses aura which protects them..."

"Huh?" The man in black watched with his green brow furrowing.

"Don't worry!" Ruby explained to her teammates, all unaware of the two observing the fight, "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Yang slowly stood up, her hair now a brilliant white while Roman sensed a victory. Sending a fist at her, he was shocked to see Yang catch it with her own hand. She looked up right at the mech with burning red eyes as she smashed her knuckles into the giant arm, sending it into shards of scrap metal.

"Oh, you've got to be KIDDING ME!" Hazama yanked off his hat, his hair immediately spiking up with green energy coming from his body, "How could SHE do THAT!?"

Relius looked to the side and spotted a Bullhead airship hiding underneath the highway. To calm his colleague down, he grabbed the other's shoulder. "Not now, Terumi. We mustn't give away ourselves just yet."

"Listen, buddy." He crumpled his fedora in his hand, "I'm not gonna wait around when kids like THIS are running around in this world, thinking they're top tier!" The killer glared as Yang flew in, smashing the Paladin into pieces which left a stunned Torchwick standing amidst the remains. "Those little shits are gonna get a taste of REAL power soon enough..." Yuuki Terumi mumbled and smacked Relius's hand away and stormed off into the airship with the puppeteer following behind.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." A dazed Roman brushed off his suit as he looked at an enraged Yang fire a blast at him. In the last instant, he was saved by the energy being deflected by a pink umbrella, which was held by a newcomer. The thief smirked at the victors whilst addressing them. "Ladies, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you could..."

Said two-toned girl gave her enemies a bow, much to Yang's anger. The blonde brawler charged forward with a fist that struck the criminals. The image of the two outlaws then shattered into pieces like that of a mirror when the Bullhead Hazama and Relius snuck onto flew off with Roman and Neo inside.

"Well, that could've gone smoother..." The ginger-haired thief chuckled.

Relius then approached, causing shock to him. "So this is how you demonstrate the technology of this world for us?"

Torchwick took a hasty step back, "Whoa! Didn't see ya there, magian!" He regained his posture then pulled out a fresh cigar, "As a matter of fact, yes. Those Paladins sure do pack a punch. Except when blondie there got all pissy."

"Hmph." Relius scoffed, "I can construct far better weapons than Atlas can."

Lighting his cigar, Roman seemed to partially agree. "Seeing as that doll you made is more effective, I wouldn't doubt you."

Terumi gritted his teeth together, looking back from the view of the airship. "I'd like to see how Goldilocks would fair against the Mad Dog..." He grumbled.

"Um, who?" Torchwick questioned in confusion after a drag of his cigar.

"Nothing." Hazama's hair fell back into a bowl as he fixed his fedora and placed it back onto his head. His eyes closed as he maintained his calmer demeanor, "If it were up to me, those brats would be screaming for me to kill them..."

Finding a sense of entertainment in the those words, the master thief could not help but chuckle. "Hey, I'd like to see that."

* * *

There was a port attached to a city built perpendicular to the edge of a waterfall, where a white-haired young man wandered around a bridge which sat next to a bell tower. Said person appeared irritated as he looked around for someone he lost.

"Taoooo! Taoooo!" He called out but to no avail as his arms went to the sides of his red jacket. "Dammit, first you spout nonsense like "if you wanna find someone, just leave it up to meow!"" He imitated in an annoying girl voice, "or whatever, then you get freakin' lost?!"

He looked back, his heterochromia eyes searching around him. "For once in my life, i could've used your help..." He sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter. Tao can take care of herself for the moment. I need to find Noel."

"Hm?" Asked a giant of a man who began approaching the other.

"Ugh, the Red Devil!" The latter groaned.

"I was getting a reading, and it turned out to me you, Ragna the Bloodedge. "The eight foot tall behemoth clarified his being here.

"So what are you doing here, Devil?" Ragna asked, almost ready to fight the crimson cyborg.

"What I'm doing and where I'm doing it are none of your concern."

"Well, glad nothing's changed there." Mumbled Ragna. "So is this a good time to ask? Where's Noel? Do you know?"

"Noel Vermillion?"

Ragna's eyes narrowed, "Your ugly mug is telling me everything."

"I wouldn't tell you if I did know."

"Guess I gotta kick your ugly ass to the curb." The Grim Reaper finally gave up his interrogation and pulled out a large sword that sat on the back of his waist, "You'll tell me then, won't you?"

Tager held up his enormous hands which sparked with golden bolts of magnetic energy, "Hrm."

**[Song cue: _MOTOR HEAD_ (Iron Tager's theme)]**

The bell tower on the port rung loudly, signaling the transition to the next hour but also the start of the fight. Iron Tager swung his right arm around which left behind a trail of energy, "**Sledge...!**" Ragna parried the strike by swinging his sword at the gigantic fist. The two collided and caused a cling of steel. The Red Devil retaliated by following up with both arms raising up and smashing them down over his opponent. "**Hammer!**"

Ragna was barely able to counter as his face was sent into the ground with. Glancing up, he watched as Tager raised his humongous metal foot. Quickly, the Reaper pushed himself up to roll away as the colossal foot smashed into the ground, crushing it beneath him.

"What's the matter, Reaper?" The Mechanical Devil taunted as the steel pieces on his arms opened out to vent out some steam.

"Heh," Ragna glared once he recovered and went back on his feet, "been waiting to take you down!" He then leapt up with an overhead lunge, his fist burning with purple flames. "Gauntlet Hades!"

Reacting to his hit by throwing his head back, Tager quickly flung his arms up to counter Ragna from following up with an axe kick. Once he had his attacker in the air, the Red Devil sent out his arm with magnetic energy. "**Atomic Collider!**" Shouted Tager as he slammed Ragna right into the ground.

The SS-Class criminal groaned and sat up. "Bastard..." Gripping his sword, he soon realized that he was magnetized by the grapple. "Shit."

"**Overloading systems,**" Tager's body began to spin around with sparks dancing all around his body, "**Magna-Tech Wheel!**"

Ragna felt himself move closer as if Tager had a gravitational pull, to which the former held up a barrier of energy to protect himself.

As the metal man stopped spinning, he pulled a fist back which had charged with electricity. "**Terra-breaker!**"

As the punch connected, Ragna's feet dragged against the ground but his barrier was far from shattering. "Tch. Is that it?" He went over and clenched the wrist of his right arm as his own powers became amplified. "**I.D.E.A. Engine linked!**"

Tager became confused then charged up a large ball of electricity. "**Spark Bolt!**" He called out, hurling it towards his opponent.

Ragna quickly retaliated by slashing his sword against the ground, "**Dead Spike!**" Using the seithr around him, he created a red beast head which grew in size as it came closer to the Spark Bolt. It opened its toothy jaw and devoured the yellow projectile before the seithr it was made from dissipated into the air. "Let's finish this, Red Devil." Ragna leaped up and pulled his sword out as parts of it began to shift and move. "**Blood-Scythe!**"

"What?" In defence, Tager attempted to block with his thick forearms, only to receive slashes along his biceps, which in turn caused several red orbs to leave Tager's body and enter Ragna's.

"Feast on THIS!" Ragna swung his weapon around, slashing across Tager's chest twice more. Taking a step back, the Grim Reaper turned his blade over and gave his target an upward slash. Tager was sent a few meters into the air as Blood-Scythe transformed into its sword form. The gigantic cyborg came crashing down then struggled getting up.

**[Song end]**

"This power." The Red Devil sat on one knee as one of his metallic hands rested on the ground. "This doesn't match the data I'd collected on you."

"You are still one hard mother..." Ragna rested his sword on his back, "You're not going to tell me anything, are you." He then narrowed his eyes as he called out to another whom was not physically there, "Hey Kokonoe! You're watching this, right?"

"Of course." Answered the pinkette scientist over a radio call.

Tager frowned at his defeat to his superior, "My apologies, Kokonoe."

"Hey, I owe you one for the left arm," Ragna reminded the latter, "so I'm letting this guy live."

"Owe me one, huh?" Kokonoe smirked as she watched the two fighters in red. "You say the most interesting things, Ragna..." She went serious, "You're late, I thought you'd get here sooner. And about "owing me"..."

Ragna's eyebrow raised as Tager recovered from his loss. "What...?"

"Let's just say we're even now..." She then shouted over Tager's radio comm, "DO IT TAGER!"

With the Grim Reaper caught off-guard, the crimson giant stood and aimed his right arm at the former. The metal limb powered with blue energy as Ragna quickly went into a battle stance.

"What the-!?" With that, he vanished without a single trace after a bright flash of light. Ragna was blinded by the sudden attack, prompting him to cover his eyes with his left sleeve. "Ugh! Damn!" He felt like his body was flung across an entire continent.

The blinding light faded from his vision as he opened his eyes to see an early morning sky. Then he came to realize that he was in fact not on solid ground but in mid air instead. "Wait..." He felt gravity take its toll on him as his arms waved around, "Nononononon-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His back soon made contact with a grassy surface, causing him to grunt loudly from the pain. "Shit... Feels like I was shot from a cannon..."

Ragna stood up, both hands on his back to comfort himself after the fall. "Where the Hell am I?" His gaze went around the area as he spotted several trees which had bizarrely red leaves that continued to fall to the ground. He soon felt strange, clenching his right arm which somehow gained a very sore feeling from his bicep down. "Dammit... There's very little seithr around here." He mumbled, taking another survey of his surroundings, "It feels as if I'm nowhere near Ikaurga... Or any other Hierarchical City for that matter."

After a moment of thinking, Ragna's pupils shrunk down once the realization kicked in. "GOD DAMN YOU, KOKONOE!"


	4. Crimson Day

The crimson leaves of Forever Fall's trees continued to float down onto the ground. It was early morning in the mountain region in northern Vale and crows were heard overhead in the sky above. It looked peaceful, aside from the SS Class Criminal in a red jacket pacing back and forth.

"God damn that stupid cat…" Ragna grumbled to himself. "It was bad enough she her giant tonka toy got in my way. Now she throws me into god knows where I am." As he walked on the scarlet grass, his left arm was clenching his sore right. "This place has very little seithr activity. It's not even enough for someone to even know what seithr is out here." He then sighed, contemplating his next actions. "Tch. How the Hell am I gonna get outta here?" He asked himself whilst he continued to wander the foreign world. "I gotta find Noel and Kushinada's Lynchpin as well, if I'm gonna do anything to stop Saya, but none of that will happen if I lose my way."

Down the maze of trees, Ragna eventually came across a camp littered with banners of animal heads under three slash marks. "What's all this?" His brow raised, gazing upon small compound and wandered further in, seeing no one in sight. "FIrst sign of any people, and it's empty…" He mumbled, stepping into a large tent. Inside was a table covered with plans and various Dust crystals. "The hell is this…?" Ragna picked up a crystal, looking closely at it when its energy absorbed into his right hand. Huh? How the…" He slowly glanced up, staring at a map of the Kingdom of Vale. Examining its details, he quickly looked back as he heard voices.

On the other side of the camp, Adam Taurus approached with five other White Fang members. "How soon are we gonna attack?" One of them asked eagerly.

"I told you, when the boss says so." A lieutenant with a weaponized chainsaw on his back answered.

"We will have our time," Adam confidently announced, "we just need to wait." He kept walking towards the tent and turned around to face the other members. Inside, Ragna listened closely, wondering what exactly were they planning. "For now," The red-haired Faunus continued, "I want you to join with Torchwick in Mountain Glenn. I know he's difficult to tolerate, but he needs the rest of you loading up the train for the Breach."

"Yes sir." Several of them repeated, then a wolverine Faunus sniffed the air. "Adam…" He mumbled, "There's someone hiding in the tent. A human."

"Oh shit…" Ragna swore under his breath, quickly jumping over the table as a blade slashed the curtains.

"Get the human!" Adam ordered, his sword out in hand. The other members ran in the tent with weapons, only to be launched out and onto the ground. He ran in, slashing the table with his blade while Ragna rolled underneath and made it out of the tent.

"Just what's your problem?" He asked, reaching back for his sword.

"You're the problem." Adam stepped out towards him, clenching Wilt and Blush tight in his hands. "You and the rest of the humans."

Ragna glanced at the rest of the Faunus that quickly recovered, standing with their weapons. "Huh… So a bunch of Beastkin rallied up a gang and-"

"The hell did you call us?" The lieutenant snapped, activating his chainsaw.

Adam sheathed his sword calmly, though had no intention on keeping his hands clean. "We won't ask you to leave. In fact, we won't let you leave _alive_."

"Tch. I'll make you eat those words." Ragna pulled his sword out. "Come at me!"

Two of the members rushed in with their swords, both slashing from opposite directions. Ragna dodged under one blade and parried the other with his, following up with a roundhouse kick. The first attacker took a jab, to which he deflected it with the metal on his right hand then swung with his sword, knocking the Faunus on the ground. The second grumbled then clashed blades with Ragna until he was flung into a tree.

"Damn you…" The wolverine Faunus cocked his gun and began firing at the intruder in red. Ragna quickly retaliated, blocking the shots with his sword then slashing out a Dead Spike with his sword, the energy mostly from the Dust he absorbed. "What the-?!" He fell backwards as the head of energy knocked him down.

The lieutenant growled, powering up his chainsaw and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Adam. "I'll handle him." He said sharply, slowly approaching with Wilt and Blush.

"All right…" Ragna held his sword in front of him with both hands, "_Let's dance_."

**[Song cue: _The Only Thing I know For Real_]**

Just like a scene out of an eastern samurai film, the two swordsmen stared each other down as red leaves cut through the wind. Eyes narrowed under his mask, Adam charged ahead and unsheathed Wilt, locking it with Ragna's blade for a moment. The Faunus snarled, pulling back and slashing multiple times as his opponent easily parried each blow, despite moving at blinding speed.

_Memories broken_

_The truth goes unspoken_

_I've even forgotten my name_

_I don't know the season_

_Or what is the reason_

_I'm standing here holding my blade_

Quickly identifying his opponent's fighting style, Ragna let out a quick sigh and rolled away from an overhead slash. "_At least he's not using ice_…" He mumbled in his head, switching his sword into reverse-grip. "Is that all you have, or are you already tired?" Adam taunted and aimed Blush, firing rounds. Ragna sprinted ahead, dodging each shot then launching himself forward with purple flames around his left fist.

_A desolate place_

_Without any trace_

_It's only the cold wind I feel_

_It's me that I spite_

_As I stand up and fight_

_The only thing I know for real_

With the flat end of Wilt, Adam blocked the strike as the red around his body began glowing. Ragna jumped back and returned to defence. "What did you…"

_There will be blood-shed_

_The man in the mirror nods his head_

With a smirk on his face, Adam started sending out three hard slashes that extended past his blade in the form of projectiles. "Shit!" Ragna jumped over each slash which sliced right through several tents and trees behind him. Quickly glancing back at the cut trees, the Grim Reaper gritted his teeth and jumped in the air. Adam followed suit, clashing blades faster than the human eye can predict. Ragna glared as they both landed on their feet.

_The only one left_

_Will ride upon the dragon's back_

_Because the mountains don't give back what they take_

_Oh no_

_There will be blood-shed_

_It's the only thing I've ever known_

He then deflected a jab then swung his sword upward, launching Adam back in the air. Jumping after him, Ragna sent an uppercut, hard punch, and an axe-kick to force the red-haired Faunus back on the ground.

_Losing my identity_

_Wondering have I gone insane_

_To find the truth in front of me_

_I must climb this mountain range_

_Looking downward from this deadly height_

_And never realizing why I fight_

"I'll wipe that grin off your face!" He yelled, holding his sword up and bringing it down, smashing it into Adam's back and breaking his aura.

**[Song end]**

Groaning in pain, Adam pushed himself on one knee and leaned on his sheathed weapon. He gritted his teeth, glaring through the mask at the man in the red jacket. "You bastard…" He snarled.

The lieutenant took a step back before powering up his chainsaw. "Sir. I'll stop him."

"No," Adam replied, "I need you with Torchwick."

"Tch." Ragna put away his sword. "I'm not exactly worried about whatever the Hell you guys are up to, so I'll spare you." Turning around, he began to walk off but turned his head back. "And if we meet again, I won't be as merciful…"

Watching the stranger leave, Adam groaned and stood up.

"Sir?" The lieutenant approached cautiously. "I've never seen someone as strong as him before. Well…No one else like Her…"

Taking in a deep breath, Adam turned to face his ally. "I know," He muttered calmly, "I'll warn her about him."

* * *

Holding a Dust crystal in his hand, Relius used his other to create a yellow glyph. There, it absorbed the crystal and turned into a small ball of light that hovered in the air.

"Ooooh." Roman lightly clapped. "That's unusual."

"Ars Magus has been utilized for many forms of energy use." Relius informed, "It's rather simple, but reliable."

"Not to mention Ars Armagus," Hazama interjected while leaning against a wall, "which we use for combat. Well, mostly."

Neo watched the light ball float around then poked it with her umbrella. It bounced away and came back, making her smile as she then opened her umbrella and balanced the ball on it.

Roman puffed out his cigar, nodding slowly. "I see…"

Stretching from his position, Hazama slid his hands in his pockets. "Now then, I think we should report to the Imperator, shouldn't we, Colonel?"

The masked man nodded, pulling out his device. "I trust you should know how to use this."

"Not joining me?" Hazama cocked his head. "Oh, well suit yourself."

The ginger thief raised a brow, putting out his cigar. "So you two have your own boss, eh?"

"The Imperator's…tolerable…" Hazama mumbled, taking Relius' device. "But we're with her until our own goals are met."

"Ahh, all right then." Roman nodded, grabbing his cane. "In the meantime, Neo and I have some work to do with these animals."

Still dancing with the ball of light, Neo guided it out of the room as she followed her partner out. Relius watched them leave, stroking his chin. "Hmm… I wonder if our presence here has cause any sort of interference."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Hazama fiddled with the device. "The Grimalkin probably detected our presence here anyways." After making a few adjustments, a grin appeared on his face. "There we go…"

Relius watched as his colleague vanished into thin air, then glanced out at the abandoned underground city where Grimm dwelled. "Perhaps I may do what Doctor Merlot failed to do…" He muttered to himself, summoning Ignis and walking onward.

* * *

In the center of an Asian style town, Hazama appeared on his feet after coming out of a white ball. "Hmph. The Colonel obviously made me fall on my ass back there…" He mumbled, looking around. "Downtown Yabiko, the 19th Block…" There was some distant noise which seemed like a battle, which attracted Hazama's attention.

For a moment, Iron Tager held onto Kagura and a dark-haired woman in a red vest and long skirt as they were faced against two adversaries, whom the suited man recognized. First was a girl in a blue partial jumpsuit, donning bluish silver armor that resembled swords as well as eight blades that floated like wings behind her back, much like Penny's weapons. The other was a tall muscular man, his tanned body covered with tattoos with a ceremonial white trench coat on his shoulders as well as white trousers with a black cover over his left leg. Before either him or the girl could act, Tager vanished with Kagura and the Asian woman in thin air.

"Targets lost." The girl uttered robotically, void of any emotion, "Standing down."

"Hmm…" The tall man brushed his long dark blue hair back and glanced at her. "Guess that means you and I can't fight it out…" He grumbled, which was met with silence. A very awkward silence.

Hazama took this chance to walk towards the two, hand calmly on his hat. "What's this? Am I interrupting a marriage proposal?"

The muscular man glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?" He asked, not expecting to fight the very skinny fellow.

Quickly thinking to himself, Hazama got a new idea. "Well, Mad Dog," He started, removing his hat, "I was just in the area when I thought I'd give you a proposal…"

"What?" The man dubbed the Mad Dog narrowed his eyes, though looked intrigued.

"There's a place, you see. A place full of very eager fighters."

"Go on…"

"And they live their lives fighting freakish monsters and training to fight stronger ones."

The man nodded, rubbing his blue goatee.

"And I'm sure most of them could be a worthy opponent to THE Azrael…"

"Hmm." Azrael nodded again, thinking this over. "Yeah, I get ya. I was informed to hunt down Kokonoe and TR-0009 and retrieve the Azure Grimoire, but this could prove to be a good meal. Maybe more."

Hazama just grinned, glancing at the floating girl. "Number 13. Follow me from now on."

"Affirmative." Nu-13 muttered obediently.

"Good girl." He put his hat back on when he heard a familiar sound. Teleportation magic. "Phantom…" He said to the slim purple figure with a witch hat. "I need to inform the Imperator about something…"

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's been stressful with life and everything else while trying to work on this. But here it is!**

**Also shout-out to a friend of mine who posted her own RWBY fan-fiction. Check out _MACE_ by _JordynTaylor13_. It features some of my own OC's as well (but mine are terrible...) so check it out.**

**Anyway, I updated my profile with links to both YouTube accounts and my Twitter if any of you guys wanna follow me or contact me about anything regarding this story. I hope to update soon (don't quote me on that), so see you guys later!**


	5. Cutting a Rift to the Boundary

The city of Vale was growing more lively by the minute with students from each academy wandering the streets in groups, like packs of social animals. The Vytal Festival was nearing and everyone was excited. At least everyone that knew what the Festival was. Ragna the Bloodedge calmly wandered the streets, gazing at the city. It was unlike the Hierarchical Cities he was used to back home, yet he felt a bit of relief. There were no wanted posters of him (or what was an attempt to look like him) plastered all over the place and no bounty hunters or NOL soldiers hunting him down for a ridiculously high reward that could pay for a personal island. This time, he felt at ease. For the meantime.

Wandering by a shop, Ragna stopped in his tracks as he saw its owner near a truck with tons of cardboard boxes, which the old man struggled to carry himself. Now under normal circumstances, the Reaper would just walk away from the scene, though he gave in and rushed to the elder's aid just as a few stacks of boxes started to fall over.

"Hey!" Ragna warned, catching three of the boxes, two in his hands and the third on his head.

"Hmm?" The shopkeep glanced around as Ragna regained his footing. "Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, just be careful. Where do you want these?"

The old man looked at the other boxes, then started stacking the rest on the ones Ragna held. "This way, please. Inside."

The tower of boxes wobbled as Ragna followed the sound of the man's voice and into the shop. His legs shook as the boxes kept tipping from side to side.

"Here is good for now." The old man said, patting Ragna on the back, which made him fall over with the boxes collapsing on top.

"Dammit…" The Reaper grumbled under a mountain of boxes.

"I don't have much Lien to give you," The shopkeep checked through his wallet, "but I hope it suffices."

"What?" Ragna poked his head out of the boxes, blinking as he stared at a few plastic cards. "Oh…" Standing back up, he took the money in his hand and rubbed his head with the other, "Well…thanks."

Exiting the shop, Ragna examined the currency in detail.. "Guess I could finally afford something to eat instead of ditching the place after my meal…" He mumbled, looking up at the other buildings, "Or get a place to sleep…"

* * *

"Anything?" Kagura asked as he stood by Kokonoe in her laboratory underneath his NOL base.

"Well, Ragna hasn't done something stupid like activating his Azure Grimoire yet." The pinkette replied, typing away at her computer, "Though it's giving me more readings for some reason. I might have a theory as to what these are."

"More dimensional interferences?" The dark-haired man raised a brow.

The cat shrugged, pausing her typing to give herself a new lollipop. "Could be that it might cause a rift to open between our world and this one. Or many smaller rifts."

"I'm guessing that's bad?" He suggested, tensing up a little.

"For all we know, anyone from here could be sucked into this Remnant, _or_ one of their people could end up here."

"Damn, looks like we might need to keep an eye out then."

"But as long as Ragna's there, I could be able to make a gateway for us to travel through." She sighed, "But I might need another one there."

Before Kagura could have a chance to speak, a voice over radio went off. "Lord Kagura," Hibiki called on the other line, "I've come into contact with Major Jin Kisaragi."

"Good job, Hibiki." Kagura grinned, "Bring him over here."

"Right away." The radio then went silent as the Black Knight glanced down at Kokonoe.

"Looks like we've got another one." He said confidently. "Now we gotta keep an eye out for any of these rifts."

* * *

In the lively city of Yabiko near a rail station, a pair of young girls were walking side by side with the intentions of finding someone. The most obvious one was a brunette with a pair of squirrel ears atop her head as well as a large, poofy tail. She walked with her hands in the pockets of her orange and black overcoat with her legs clad in black stockings and orange boots. "Maybe we could find some place to eat." She said to break the silence between her and her blonde friend. "How about an all-you-can-eat buffet? Does that sound good, Noellers?"

"I suppose…" The shorter blonde answered reluctantly, her left hand wrapped around her right arm. Around her shoulders was a sleeveless blue cloth with gold trimming that matched the color of her mini skirt and her boots. "Um, Makoto… What would you think about this?" She asked rather vaguely as the two red holsters bounced at each step she took.

Makoto Nanaya blinked and tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean? About what?"

"A-About Tsubaki…" Noel Vermillion clarified, "What could the Imperator have done to make Tsubaki want to kill us?"

"I dunno, Noellers," The squirrel beastkin shrugged, looking ahead, "but we're gonna talk her out of it. One way or another."

Noel squeezed her arm a bit in her gloved hand as the other clenched. "I hope so…"

The two walked past the rail station, soon arriving to a food court with various food vendors as civilians were grabbing small meals. Makoto grinned, glancing around the vendors. "Hmmm. Where could I get a chestnut parfait…" She mumbled to herself as her tail eagerly bounced.

Noel followed closely, her anxiety fading as she caught the scent of warm food. "Mmmm… I could use a bite…" She mumbled, feeling her stomach. "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Do…we have any money?"

With that, Makoto rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. We'll just bill this under Kagura's name and we'll be fine."

The short blonde stared silently then nodded. "Well, okay then."

Much time later, a young redhead in a black military uniform with a matching cloak wandered into the very same district. On her head was a strange hat with a pair of black wings and a single red eye in the front. With her arms at her side, she let her scarlet eyes wander from person to person until she found her targets. Her very own best friends, sitting at a table like the others around them. Makoto eagerly chewed a piece of chestnut parfait as Noel simply had some muffins for herself. The two halted their eating when they heard their names called out from across the room.

"Tsubaki!" They both called out, standing from their seats.

The uniformed woman barely reacted, drawing a red short sword from her side. "By the order of the Imperator herself, I am here to take your lives for crimes against the NOL."

"Tsubaki, wait!" Noel rushed towards her, followed by Makoto. "We want to talk!"

Makoto nodded, clenching her fists. "Yeah, this isn't you!"

"I have my orders," their former friend said harshly, "and I will stop at nothing to-" She was cut off by sparks as light seemed to rip a hole open in solid air, just as a Beowolf jumped out of the tear and on solid ground in the food court.

"What is that…?" Makoto asked in a daze.

The creature sniffed the air, seeing all kinds of people to attack. It let out a roar, making the civilians scream in terror and run away from their food. It turned over, staring directly at Tsubaki and charged.

With her sword in her right hand, the NOL major pulled up what appeared to be a strange looking book in her left hand and bashed it into the Grimm's face like a shield, then slashed its head off. Once it fell to the ground and began to disintegrate, Tsubaki glared at Noel. "Now summoning demons? You're an even greater threat to the Imperator."

"I-I didn't do that!" Noel backed up closer to Makoto. The hole of light grew as another Beowolf plus an Ursa jumped out of it, followed by a Creep.

The new Beowolf glanced at Noel and Makoto and gave a low growl, sprinting towards them.

"Look out!" Makoto pushed her friend out of the way and jumped over the beast as she reached inside of her jacket, pulling out a pair of tofnas and strapping them on her wrists. The Beowolf glanced back, only for its face to meet with Makoto's fist in a diagonal punch, followed by a side punch. Sliding away, the large wolf groaned and shook its head as it regained its balance then snarled at the squirrel before charging again. Taking the opportunity to duck, Makoto gave it an uppercut and sent it flying. "_Corona Upper_!" She shouted, then sent her other fist down into its back. "_Meteor Dive_!"

Noel glanced over, noticing the Creep approach her slowly. "St-Stay back…" She mumbled, reaching for the twin handguns holstered behind her waist. The Creep lunged ahead, to which the short blonde panicked and rolled right underneath it as she drew her long barreled weapons. "I said stay down!" She began firing at its bone-like armor, rounds pushing it back. Flipping her guns around as bullet cases ejected out, she waited for it to attack again. She then blinked as the Beowolf flung towards the Creep, both being knocked off a ledge and down into the lower levels of the city.

"Noellers! We need to skedaddle!" Makoto rushed over, grabbing her by the wrist.

Noel glanced back at their friend, reluctant to run but swallowed in her throat as she nodded.

Tsubaki slashed towards the Ursa as her blade turned into a chain-like whip, slashing apart of the Grimm's chest then summoned a larger duplicate of her sword to launch herself up with it. "_Benedictus Rex_!" She exclaimed then slammed the Ursa back down as red wings formed around her body, quickly vanishing. Watching the giant bear start to recover, Tsubaki held up her book as it gathered light around her and summoned eight identical floating blades behind her. "_Requiem Maledictis_!" She pointed her hand out as the blades flew one after another into the Grimm, finishing it off as the light dissolved its darkness and it let out a pained growl.

Once the creature was killed, the redhead looked around the food court and noticed her targets were gone. Her eyes narrowed as she walked off. "I'll find those traitors… In the name of the Imperator…"

* * *

"Is that so, Terumi?" A female voice asked while in a darkened throne room, standing next to Phantom.

Said man nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, Imperator. You did say we are not equals."

The young woman scoffed, her purple hair long and flowing down to her back as she wore a lavish red and white dress with a black cape around her shoulders. She kept her hands together as she thought over about what her subordinate had informed her. A world like theirs, but different. One ripe for bringing death to its inhabitants.

"Imperator?" The green-haired man raised a brow, his hands in his pockets as usual.

The Imperator gazed into him with her dead crimson eyes, filled with excitement, or as much for an emotionless being such as her could display. "Very well. I shall forgive you for the slacking off you and Relius have done in exchange for this Remnant. If fear brings their Grimm, then we shall bring sheer terror to the hearts of its people."

A grin formed on the killer's face as he took a bow in front of his superior. "Despair awaits the world of Remnant."

"Indeed." The Imperator agreed, turning around as the pieces on her golden crown jingled. "You and Relius will create access points within a certain perimeter of Remnant, there I may bring the Master Unit into their world, forcing…"

"You need not to say more, Imperator." Terumi stepped away, approaching Nu and Azrael who waited patiently for him, "We will have our desires met, so long as our new allies cooperate with us."

"I expect nothing less." The young woman muttered, remaining still as a light consumed the three.

* * *

At a small Inn at Vale, Ragna entered a room where one of his lien cards payed for a night. "Well, it's not that bad…" He looked around then took off his red jacket and black shirt, tossing them on a nightstand with his sword leaning against it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he flopped onto the bed and laid on his back with his hands underneath his head. "Been so long I get to just lay back…" He mumbled, shutting his eyes. His right arm was a smooth jet black that went all the way up to his shoulder, though more of it continued towards the right side of his torso as well as leaching down to his side. Though he seemed eager to rest in silence, he began to toss and turn across the bed. In his mind, he began hearing Rachel's voice, telling him of Kushinada's Lynchpin and having to find Noel. More words echoed throughout different parts of his head, from the Imperator teasing him of his missing sister to Terumi taunting him. As he began to sweat, his eyes opened and he sighed with annoyance. "Dammit. I can never get a break…"

A knock on the door caught his attention, making him sit up from the bed and make his way to the door. "Yeah?" He rubbed his face as he opened it.

"O-Oh…" On the other side, a young and pretty innkeeper blinked slowly, staring at his body. "I…was wondering if you needed any clothes washed, sir…"

Ragna glanced back at his shirt and jacket then looked at her. "...Yeah, I suppose." As he walked towards his clothing, he couldn't help but glance out of the window and up at the moon momentarily. "_I can't stay for long_…" He said in his head, "_Gotta find the Lynchpin_…"


	6. Dancing All Night!

"Yes, that's what they said, an alternate world." Inside a dorm room at Beacon Academy, Cinder stood near the window with her scroll to her ear, in a call with someone unknown. "Understood." She muttered, "They've agreed to cooperate with us, though I know little of their own plans." She listened silently and nodded, "Very well. I will ensure we gain their trust and further the plan." After that, she ended the call and glanced out of the window.

"Do you think whatever those two are up to could get in the way of our mission?" Asked Emerald as she sat on the floor while Mercury was doing sit-ups.

Cinder turned to face her apprentices with a hand on her leg. "I doubt it, but a little precaution wouldn't hurt."

"They better not try anything…" Mercury grumbled, grunting in each repetition, "Or I'll make that hipster regret breaking my nose…"

Emerald rolled her eyes, leaning against her bed. "That perv in the mask gives me the creeps… Just how did he know I could use illusions?"

"None of that matters." Their raven-haired mentor interjected, standing up straight as her scroll beeped. Glancing down at it, she read a text message which made her eyes narrow.

"_Some stranger in a red jacket discovered our camp. Nothing like any Huntsmen I've killed. Keep an eye out in Vale - A. Taurus_"

Putting her scroll away, she remained calm and strutted towards the door. "As long as we can trust them, everything will go just as we discussed." She glanced at them with the door open, "Now, let me make some arrangements."

As it shut with her outside, the two looked at each other in confusion and shrugged, going about their own business.

* * *

In the underground city, lights flashed as Hazama appeared with his feet on the ground with Azrael and Nu behind him. "And here we are." He smiled at his guests, walking towards a group of White Fang members carrying crates of weapons.

"About damn time." Roman mumbled with his arms crossed, approaching the three. "And who are they?"

"I'm glad you asked." The man in black grinned, holding a hand towards Nu. "This is one of our best weapons, Nu-13. Built to serve…and kill."

The ginger thief nodded, lighting a new cigar. "You don't say… And McMuscles here?"

"The name's Azrael." Said man put a hand in his pocket. "But I've been called many things, including Genocider and King of Atrocity."

Roman blinked, taking a slow drag of his cigar, then pointed to the Mad Dog's muscles. "I'm guessing all that there isn't for show then?"

"Give me the strongest thing you've got and I'll devour it." Azrael smirked as he clenched a fist.

Torchwick whistled and looked at Hazama. "Got us some good friends I see."

"Only the best." He said with a shrug. "Now, where's the colonel?"

The thief reached into his pocket, pulling out a new scroll and handed it to Hazama. "He and Neo went to visit the old Merlot building on the surface. He's got one of these with him if you need to contact him."

"I see…" Hazama took the device in hand, examining it closely when a message popped up. "Oh my, a text already?"

"Probably from the boss." Roman mumbled, looking at some White Fang members. "Hey, cut the slacking off! We've got a deadline, remember?"

"_We need to have a chat, Mr. Terumi. Come to the festival dance at Beacon_."

One of Hazama's eyes opened as he grinned. "Well well, I've been invited to a dance." He glanced at Nu and Azrael. "You two stick around here and keep things steady."

Azrael rolled his eyes, sitting on a large concrete slab. "Whatever you say." He mumbled as Nu gazed at her surroundings.

* * *

Above in the abandoned city, an Ursa Major groaned as it collapsed on the ground, its body slashed to pieces by Ignis's metal claws. Walking over the dissolving corpse, Relius glanced up at a tall building with the logo of a large M at the highest floor. Lightly stroking his chin, the masked man started walking further in with his creation floating next to him.

"Gather any notes you can find pertaining to their research." He glanced down at Neo.. "Considering this city's history, Merlot's employees may not have had the chance to take their data with them during evacuation."

She gave him a nod, skipping ahead into the building with her umbrella folded and propped over her shoulder.

"Should I gather enough data, " Relius mumbled as he followed, "perhaps I may design an Ars Magus that could tame the creatures of Grimm… Not to mention some genetic mutations." A smirk appeared on his face as his hands went under his cape.

After traversing past messy offices and shambled laboratories, Relius and Neo checked through several documents scattered throughout the corporate building, finding any useful information. As they went further in, Neo approached him with a black folder containing several notes inside.

"Hmm… Fascinating." He flipped through page after page as he read. "So Doctor Merlot did in fact have successful attempts at mutating Grimm." He started to chuckle until some sort of noise went off in another room.

The short girl narrowed her eyes, pulling her umbrella's handle out with a thin knife blade on it as she went to investigate. Entering a testing room, Neo looked around for anything out of the ordinary, which she found slouching forward in the center of the room. It was a doll, much like Ignis, but with a darker purple dress and much smaller headpiece. Its eyes were empty white with a crack on one side of its face. Neo blinked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced back at Relius.

"Deus Machina: Nirvana." He clarified, approaching the humanoid weapon. "Though it's here alone." He stroked his chin and looked around. "Just how did it get here? Perhaps via dimensional interference caused by our mere presence in this world?"

Neo just blinked silently then shrugged, walking closer to Nirvana and tilting her head. An eyebrow raised as she detected an aura within it, but she brushed it off.

"Curious. Though, she's without a new master now…" Relius crossed his arms then looked at Neo as his smirk returned. "Oh, that will be no problem now." He chuckled quietly.

* * *

That night, every student at the dance was all dressed up, some dancing together and others in smaller social groups. Walking in the ballroom by himself, Hazama glanced around as he adjusted his suit. There truly was no need to wear something else, not like he had just one set of his outfit. "Hmm. Not bad, not bad…" He continued his way in and eventually stopped in his tracks with his right hand on his fedora and his left in his pocket. "Now, what to do while I wait for my date…?"

* * *

**"I should go for a drink first…"**

**"Dancing can pass the time."**

* * *

**"I should go for a drink first…"**

"Hmph. I'm rather thirsty…" He mumbled, walking past Ironwood and Goodwitch in their dance. The latter glanced at him in suspicion but became distracted with the former. Approaching the punch bowl, Hazama noticed Ruby standing by herself in a scarlet dress with a glass of punch in her hand.

When she saw him, she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, hey stranger. Didn't think we'd meet again."

"Oh, it's probably a coincidence. Or…fate." Despite his smile, he couldn't help but cringe inside. "_Hell, that made me gag…_"

Ruby however seemed confused. "Uhhh…yeah, I guess?"

"Who's this?" Jaune Arc asked in his suit, also holding punch.

"Oh, a Huntsmen Weiss and I met the other day." Ruby answered with a smile then blinked. "Oh, wait," She turned to face Hazama, "I remember, you said you don't like fighting."

With that, the green-haired gentleman kept his smile. "There's no need to be so modest about it."

"Ooookay." Jaune nodded, taking a sip of punch.

Ruby turned her head over to him with a sympathetic look. "So I take it things didn't work out with Weiss. Sorry about that."

"Meh, it's fine;" He shrugged, "Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him."

"Oh, is this some drama?" Hazama raised a brow.

"Just this girl I wanted to come to the dance with came with someone else." Jaune clarified, taking another sip.

Ruby looked at him confused. "Weiss…came to the dance alone." She muttered, which made him choke on his drink.

"Uh, what?"

As the two were distracted, Hazama took the chance to sneak away with his own cup of punch. Things like this were the least of his worries.

Staring over at Weiss, Jaune gritted his teeth and held his glass to Ruby. "Hold my punch." He grumbled before walking off.

Ruby held both cups then turned where Hazama was. "Oh, I didn't catch…your…name…" She trailed off, realizing he was gone as well then she just sipped out of Jaune's cup.

Hazama let out a sigh, pulling out his scroll to contact Relius. "Listening to him babble would be better than this…"

"Enjoying the dance I take it?" Relius muttered with a hint of humor in his voice.

"This is worse than the NOL Academy." Hazama replied as he stood out at the balcony with his scroll to his ear. "They're literally nothing but kids with their stupid relationship drama."

"But weren't you invited on a date, which you did offer to our kind lady."

"Oh, all right, I'll humor you." He grumbled, leaning on the balcony. "But she wanted a talk. I'm guessing it's about what we intend to do here."

"If she is interested in the Imperator's plan, then be sure we're in good standing agreement."

"Yeah, I get it…" He sighed, glancing up at the broken moon. "I'm certain our interests align anyway. I'll let you know when we've talked." Shutting off his scroll, Hazama glanced back inside to see several students dancing together, with Team JNPR in the center of the dance floor, including…Jaune in a dress. "Seriously?" He opened his eyes then shook his head. "Bet I could do better than them…" He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"What in the Hell…?" Kokonoe squinted as she focused on a replay from a security camera positioned at the food court where Noel and Makoto encountered Tsubaki and a few Grimm.

"I'd ask the same thing." Kagura mumbled, leaning over her. "Where did they come from? Outside of the city?"

"Normally that would be the case," The cat lady started, "but they came from these tears. I'm guessing those are the rifts I detected."

Kagura slowly nodded, standing upright. "So those monsters are from the other world."

"And they leave no trace upon death. So I can't study their dimensional frequency."

Her radio then went off with the static voice of Tager. "Professor Kokonoe, I've detected another reading of those tears."

"Keep an eye out for any of them." She quickly ordered, "And for Noel and Makoto. There's a chance someone or something here could end up in the other world at random."

"Understood."

"Jin should be arriving here shortly." Kagura said, stepping away. "I'll go inform him on this."

* * *

Heading back to the punch bowl, Hazama noticed Ruby walking out of the ballroom and out towards the CCT Tower. Thinking nothing of it, he shrugged and went towards the bowl, only to bump into Oobleck. "Oh, my apologies." He grunted, his empty cup falling to the floor.

"Oh no, no. I haven't been looking." The green-haired professor shook his head then blinked under his glasses, which he slowly moved away. "Have…we met before?"

Hazama tipped up his hat for a moment and slowly shook his head. "Why no, my good man…" He re-positioned his hat. "I'm certain we have not."

Slowly nodding, Oobleck reached down and picked up Hazama's cup. "There you are. My mistake, friend."

"Mhm…" Hazama opened one eye as he watched him walk away then went to refill his cup. "Maybe there's _too_ much in common our worlds have…" He mumbled and took a sip. Silently thinking to himself, he seemed to lose track of time until a hand touched his shoulder. "Hmm?"

There, Cinder stood in her sleek black dress with her left hand on her hip and the right held out. "Mind if we dance?"

Opening one eye, Hazama obliged and took her hand in his, following her out to the dance floor. "I guess this means you're more of a midnight person?" He snickered, putting his right hand on her shoulder and his left on her hip.

Chuckling softly at that, Cinder did the same with her hands as they danced along with the music. "My higher up wants to make sure you follow along with what we do. No interferences."

With both eyes open, Terumi smiled. "Trust me, my boss is very interested in…erasing the light from the dark."

"Oohh…" She smiled more, moving side to side with him. "I'm glad we're on the same page, Mr. Terumi."

He nodded, tipping his hat to her. "Likewise, Miss Fall."

As the two danced, Emerald and Mercury were doing the same while watching them. Mercury glanced at his partner with a .puzzled expression while Emerald made a gagging face.

The celebration went on while two Atlas guards wandered through the crowd, trying to find an infiltrator. Watching them pass by, Cinder reached up and grabbed Terumi's tie. "How about we ditch this childish party?"

With a chuckle, the green-haired sadist nodded, holding an arm out for her. "Say no more." Arms together, the two walked out of the ballroom, which received confused reactions from the young duo.

* * *

**I'm trying my hardest to update guys and girls, don't you all worry. Review your opinions and criticism, I'll read them all. And contact me in private messaging or on Twitter if you have any questions or input! **

**And for following this story, here's a gag reel!**

* * *

**"Dancing can pass the time."**

Glancing at the dance floor, Hazama smiled and started walking onward. "I should stretch my legs a little." Approaching the pair of DJ's, the suited gentleman leaned over towards them. "Excuse me, you two wouldn't take requests, would you?"

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune mumbled as he stood next to Ruby.

"Yup" She drew out her reply with cup in hand.

"To the socially awkward." He held out his cup to her, to which she laughed and tapped her cup against it.

Both blinked as a rather funky song started playing. Everyone in the ballroom took notice, looking over to see Hazama walking towards the dance floor in such a strange way that followed the beat. Soon, others started going along with the beat and moved in the same bizarre manner, including various body thrusts.

_As he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_She ran underneath the table_

_He could see she was unable_

_So she ran into the bedroom_

_She was struck down, it was her doom_

Behind Hazama, several boys gathered in a group that moved practically in sync with him as the song progressed its lyrics.

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok, Annie_

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok, Annie_

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok?_

_Are you ok, Annie?_

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

"Check it out, Ren." Nora nudged her teammate with a smirk. "Looks like you've got some competition."

Seeing the man dance so fluidly to the beat, Ren narrowed his eyes. "I will not let my title be in jeopardy." He moved away from his friend and to the dance floor with several other students as they danced across from Hazama and his group.

"Ohhhh, we got a dance-off!" Yang called out with a fist up as more joined in on both sides.

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok?_

_Are you ok, Annie?_

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok?_

_Are you ok, Annie?_

_Annie, are you ok?_

_So, Annie are you ok?_

_Are you ok, Annie?_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by_

_A smooth criminal_

Watching nearly everyone dancing against each other, Emerald blinked slowly. "It appears…there's a dance off…" She trailed off while watching in confusion.

"Starring our new friend." Mercury added, his feet tapping to the beat.

"Wait, what?" Cinder asked rather perplexed over communication.

"I'm not even holding back." Hazama said with a smile, much to Ren's dismay. "Why don't you beat it, kid?"

Gritting his teeth, Ren glared as he kept up with his moves. "I request the next song."

The man in black laughed as he twirled with his fedora tipped down. "Your choice."

Back at the punch bowl, Ruby and Jaune blinked slowly with their eyes nothing but simple circles. "He doesn't like to fight…" Ruby muttered, "but he can sure dance…"


End file.
